The invention relates to a notebook computer and particularly to a notebook computer that has a modularized keyboard that may be moved and slid to the edge of the body to form an angle to facilitate user operations.
With thriving developments of computers these days, portable computers have become essential working and business tools for many people. Computer manufacturers have constantly reduced the size of portable computers. Now many portable computers are reduced to the size of notebooks and are almost as powerful as desktop computers. These notebook computers can be carried in attache cases or handbags to meet the requirements of business people anytime anywhere.
The biggest difference between notebook computers and desktop computers is their display devices. The display device on a notebook computer has to be small, light, thin and consume less electrical power. Its manufacturing technology is much more complex than conventional display devices which use cathode ray tubes. In order to reduce costs, notebook computers generally are equipped with passive matrix type color display devices or active matrix type color display devices. The power supply for notebook computers is generally NiMH or NiCd batteries. High-end models could be coupled with Li-ion batteries which have longer service time and no memory loss effect. Some types of batteries can last three to four hours. A few types can even last up to ten hours. For business people who have to travel frequently, notebook computers offer great value as they can work when traveling.
In order to make notebook computers more convenient, most notebook computers have keyboards directly installed on the notebook computer main body. The keyboards thus constructed cannot be adjusted to a desired using angle. As a result, they do not conform to ergonomics for user operations, and tend to make user""s hands become fatigued easily.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a notebook computer with a keyboard that may be adjusted to a desired angle to conform to ergonomics and alleviate fatigue from users"" hands during operations.
The notebook computer with a sliding keyboard according to the invention includes a screen panel, a body and a keyboard module. The screen panel is pivotally engaged with one side of the body. The body has a housing chamber and at least one slide rail located on one side of the body extending from the pivotal side to an opposite side thereof. The keyboard module is mounted on the slide rail in a straddle manner. In normal conditions, the keyboard module is flatly held in the housing chamber. When in use, the keyboard module may be slid along the slide rail to the edge of the body side opposite to the pivotal side so that the keyboard module may rest on the edge of the body to form an angle to facilitate user operations. Such a construction conforms to ergonomics and allows users to operate the keyboards without making a user""s hands uncomfortable.
In addition, the edge of the body corresponding to the slid and rested location of the keyboard module may have a plurality of anchor positions to allow the keyboard module to form many different angles for user selection.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are only to serve for reference and illustrative purposes, and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.